The focusing mechanisms for binoculars which are known heretofore are such that a male thread of a lead shaft is screwed to a female thread of a center delivery knob and a lens frame interlocking with the lead shaft is shifted by turning the center delivery knob, or a slide plate is provided on the upper surface of the connecting plate, and an inclined groove is engraved on the under surface of the slide plate, and a pin projecting from the lead shaft is fitted to the inclined groove, and the slide plate is slidably moved in right and left directions and the lens frame interlocking with the lead shaft is shifted.